The present invention relates generally to the field of fluid dispensers and more specifically to the field of fluid dispensers integrated with dispensers of roll paper such as toilet paper or paper towels.
The prior art includes various devices attached to or integrated in a toilet paper dispenser. In Boone U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,822 a device is disclosed for dispensing moist sheets or liquid spray from a containment means located within a toilet paper roll tube. U.S. Pat. No. 2,746,798 to Wardell, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 2,806,738 to Turro disclose similar intra-tube devices for deodorizing purposes.
Other approaches have means for storing extra rolls of toilet paper from a toilet paper dispenser. One such device is disclosed by Turro U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,265 in which a telescopically mating spindle for holding toilet paper is suspended below the spindle of the toilet paper dispenser. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 259,682 discloses another such device wherein the spare toilet paper roll is held in a trough suspended below the spindle of the toilet paper dispenser.
The present invention is an improvement in that it provides means for the user to conveniently access a supply of fluid from a toilet paper dispenser. In one embodiment of the present invention a device may be suspended from most any design of standard toilet paper dispenser.
The present invention also positions a pump fixture in an orientation more convenient to the user. By orienting the pump axis perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the roll paper, the pump is more readily accessible in some applications than if the pump were located within the spindle. This advantage is enjoyed both when the pump is suspended below the roll of paper and when the pump is located in a cantilevered arm suspending the roll of paper.
The present invention is particularly useful to users needing a supply of cream for treatment of hemorrhoidal inflammation. It is very convenient for persons having to apply hemorrhoidal cream to have it located near a toilet. This invention is particularly well suited to solve this need since toilet paper dispensers are located near toilets.
The present invention is also useful for dispensing other fluids including skin lotions, soaps, aerosol sprays, aerosol foams, and gases. In addition to toilet paper dispensers, the present invention has application to roll dispensers such as paper towel dispensers.
The present invention provides an improved means in which fluids may be packaged in order to more conveniently facilitate their use. For example, hemorrhoidal cream could come packaged in a container embodying the present invention. Such packaging may be disposable or nondisposable or have disposable refills.